


Roses are Red.....

by Bead



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing, attempted courting, bad love letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/pseuds/Bead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on my tumblr, requesting love letters sent to me from various characters.  Got one from Kili...and I couldn't resist.....</p><p>Anonymous asked: "Roses are red..." *muffled thump* "Fili! Wake up!" *bleary stare* "Wha'smatter, s'middlefnight" *exasperated sigh* "What's a rhyme for 'fine ass'?" *incredulous snort* "Whatcha need t'know for?" *night lit up by a brilliant grin* "I'm writing a love letter! She's a writer, she'll like me if I write her something!" *sound of someone rolling over with finality* "You're gonna get slapped. Again. Nd 'lots of sass'? Maybe? Sleep now" *scratching on quill on parchment*</p><p>My reaction: </p><p>::spit take::  AWESOME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roses Are Red

~~~~~

Thorin appears out of nowhere (an annoying habit) and puts an arm across his nephew’s chest as Kili tiptoes (as much as a dwarf in boots can do such a thing) close to Bead’s bedroll. 

"Nephew, you wouldn’t be bothering her with your attentions, would you?" 

"Yes! No! I mean, it’s not bothering if it’s sincerely meant!" 

"Kili." Thorin snatches the scrap of parchment out of his nephew’s hands. 

"No, easy, you’ll tear it!" Thorin holds him off with one strong arm, until he makes an undignified sound and has to cover his mouth with his hand. 

"Kili! You can’t give her this!" 

"Why not?"

"What’s the ruckus?" Dwalin says, strolling casually away from the designated privy bushes. "That better not be pinched from Ori," he growls. 

"No, he gave it to me fair and square, for some berries he wanted to try as ink." 

Dwalin reads over Thorin’s shoulder and has to hide a guffaw in his king’s furs. “You can’t give her that!” he gasps, wiping tears from his eyes. ”Though I grant you, it’s a fine arse to any dwarf that has eyes, but we don’t know if her people….” 

"Very true," Thorin agrees, "And for a first note, as I’m assuming this is…" 

Kili nods glumly. 

"For a first note it’s terribly intimate. You might say such things to a male, or some tavern maid used to rough talk, but to a female of gentle birth….." Thorin makes a frustrated noise. "Clearly I’ve neglected part of your education. You must keep your compliments on parts of her beauty that are unclothed like her…" 

"I’d very much like to see her unclothed,” Kili nods earnestly, blushing. “Very much. But isn’t that even more inappropriate?” 

"Let him finish, lad." 

"Oh, right, sorry." 

"I mean the parts of her visible with clothes _on_ ," Thorin says with aggrieved patience. "You must compliment her lovely eyes, that change with what she’s wearing. Have you noticed that?" 

"Yeah, it’s brilliant." 

"Or you could compliment her hair, which is like fine spun red gold, though it looks quite soft." Dwalin adds. "Or her laugh which isn’t like bells, no, far too low for that, hmm." 

"She has a fine singing voice. And her laugh is like delightful...I can’t think of what it’s like, either," Thorin mused. "It's a good laugh." They think about it for a moment. 

"I like that little snorting noise she makes when she’s trying _not_ to laugh,” Kili offers. ”It’s adorable.” All three sigh. 

"Her mouth is always red. Thought it was paint, but that’s just her," Dwalin says. 

"Mmmm, yes. Lovely, though face her is bare. An exotic beauty," Thorin says appreciatively. "And she is an excellent cook, even with field rations." 

Dwalin hums his agreement. ”Though I do like a bit of beard,” he says. 

"We know what you like, Dwalin," Kili drawls, and immediately gets thumped by both elder dwarrow. 

"I don’t miss the beard at all," Kili says stoutly. "She’s dead gorgeous." 

"She’s going to be dead on her feet tomorrow if you darlings _don’t stop talking_ ,” Bead says mildly. 

She’s met with three horrified stares. 

"Miss Bead," Thorin recovers first with a half-bow.

"Miss Bade," Kili chimes in, the blood draining from his face. 

"Bead," Dwalin rumbles fondly, and the other two males turn to boggle at him. (Though it must be said, Thorin’s boggle is a single raised eyebrow and slightly widened eyes.) 

"Good evening to you," Bead says kindly, rising from her bedroll and tugging her bodice in place. All three dwarrow try valiantly not to stare at her cleavage. Only Dwalin succeeds. She plucks the parchment out of Thorin’s unresisting hands, and all three lurch forward, clearly wishing to take it back. Bead deftly sways out of reach.

"Hmm," she says, perusing it, a dimple appearing on one cheek as she smiles. "A surprisingly fine hand, for all the hard work the three of you have done in your lives. A bit…ahem… _personal_ in some aspects, but I am rather proud of my sass, thank you for appreciating it. Without your…commentary, though, I’m afraid I would have found it much too personal and abrupt for further pursuit. Pity it isn’t signed.” She regards the those arrayed before her, fanning herself with the note. 

"And don’t you three look like you’ve been caught with your hand in the biscuit jar?" She tilts her head to the side and gives them a wicked little smile. "Though of course, that sort of play would be far, _far_ , down the path of courtship, if not marriage outright, depending on what your customs are.” 

Thorin gulps, Fili whimpers, and Dwalin looks an awful lot like he’s been turned to stone, though with a very interested expression. 

She saunters the three steps it takes to reach the trio, and beginning with Kili, gives each a short soft kiss. Dwalin has to be tapped on the arm twice, he’s still so stunned, before he bends down, and Thorin’s small gasp before her mouth touches his echos loudly in the darkness, though he does retain enough presence of mind - alone out of the three - to return her kiss. 

"Whichever one of you it was," she says softly, blush clear in the flickering light of the fire. "Thank you very much. I’ve never had a love letter before, not even an extremely cheeky one like this, nor three gentledwarrow mull over my charms." She looks down shyly at her sleep mussed, furry toes and then back up to the three of them, blushing but quite serious, and speaks in a soft, warm voice. "There is one I favor, but I’d never voice it, never consider any suit, unless you three agree to no hard feelings. Wouldn’t want to cause any discord. I’d rather live with a lonely bed and three stalwart friends than come between you. So. Pleasant dreams, my dears." And with that, she folds the scrap of a note carefully, tucks it in her bodice, rolls up in a cozy little ball, and gives every appearance of falling back asleep. 

"Did you see where she put…" Kili whispers, longing. "We left those out." 

"Bits you can see, lad. Bits you can see. Too personal,” Dwalin hisses. 

"Hmmm," Thorin says, one hand coming up to touch his lips. 

"Dear ones, I can still hear you," a voice with laughter in it comes from Bead’s bedroll. 

"Good night, Miss," Kili whispers loudly. "You’re brilliant." 

"Pleasant dreams, fair one," Thorin adds, bowing again, and then frowning at himself for doing it when she can’t see. 

"We’re all touched in the head," Dwalin grumbles. "But, um, sleep well, Bead." 

One small hand rises from the bedroll and waves. The whole roll is also shaking suspiciously, and a small, adorable snort emerges. The trio tiptoe away as best they can. 

"Well, thanks so much," Kili hisses at his elders. "For muddying the waters." 

"You’re quite welcome," his uncle replies in a light voice, rocking on his heels cheerfully. It's disturbing. Thorin is never cheerful. 

"Any time, lad, Any time," Dwalin agrees, clapping him on the shoulder hard enough to make the slighter dwarf stumble. 

"When she said 'biscuit jar' she did mean what I thought she meant?" 

"Mahal's beard, lad, don't remind me, of that or her baking skills," Dwalin growls, and bites his fist. 

"Mmmmm," Thorin murmurs, his eyes closed, hand rubbing over his heart, as if it aches. 

"You think she’d accept all three of us?" Kili asks with dreamy hope. He’s, again, thumped, but this time it’s a bit slower, as both his elders are lost to their own thoughts. Maybe they're considering it. 

Kili trudges back to his bedroll. 

"How’d it go?" Fili asks sleepily. 

"I don’t know," he says mournfully. "I just don’t know. But she kissed me. On the mouth. Hers is really soft." 

"Tha’ good!"

" _And_ Uncle _and_ Dwalin!" 

"She what?" Fili is wide awake now. _"She what?"_

"Don’ want to talk about it," Kili says sulkily, and rolls up in his blanket. 

"You can’t just tell me things like that and expect me to go back to sleep!" 

"Yeah, I can." 

Fili curses up at the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so there's a surprise pairing next chapter!


	2. Violets Are Blue, When All's Done And Said, I Pick....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tygermama asked me to tell who the choice is.....also, I changed it from "Bead" to "Bella" 'cause it felt weird. :)
> 
> All the rules of all my AU's (soul mates, etc) suspended for this crackfic. Thanks, and have fun!
> 
> Wrote this beetween midnight and 5am. There will be mistakes, typos and misspellings.

Kili came to her first, his face as hangdog as could be. But before he could settle next to her on the log she occupied, a low growl came from Dwalin. 

“Let her wake in peace, lad. Can’t you see she’s havin’ her breakfast?”

Bella held out her hand to stop him. “No, it’s all right, but thank you, Dwalin,” she said, offering him a teasing smile. “I can always put some of those punches you taught me to use if I’m just too tired answer questions.” The top of Dwalin’s head and ears went a bit rosy, and Bella buried her smile in her mug. 

“You’re going to hit me?” Kili said, stricken. 

“Shh, Kili, do have a seat.” Bella patted the log next to her, and lowered her voice. “I’m in a very delicate situation right now, so I had to say something that would make him feel helpful when I turned down his offer of protection, do you see?” 

Kili stared into the fire a moment. “Oh! Oh. Um, so you don’t look like you’re favoring one of us over the other until…”

“Until I’m approached for courting, right and proper.”

Kili fiddled with a darned bit of his trousers. “And what I did was not so proper.” 

“No,” she replied gently. “Very sweet, but far too forward.” 

“What might I have done?” 

“Well, to start, you make sure you get along. We might start at spending a morning walking together. Hobbits often court by going on a walk, or having tea, getting to know one another one on one, instead of in a whole group. You normally have at least three outings, and perhaps a meal with your beau’s family if you don’t live in the same town- if you do, everyone already knows everyone, so it’s not really necessary until it’s time for the big family introduction - before moving forward.”

“That makes sense.” Kili didn’t sound very happy about it. 

“I always thought so. You wouldn’t want to marry someone you didn’t get along with! And if that goes well, maybe some flowers, or something handmade, something very small, like perhaps, a pottery vase that would hold just a few blooms, or an embroidered handkerchief or a favored dessert. Small things, very small, that show a bit of your talents, and if your talents aren’t something lent to small handmade things, like you’re a farmer or a farrier or merchant, you offer flowers, which have all sorts of meanings, but I wouldn’t expect you to know them, or just...some small gift from the heart.” 

“And then you’re courting?” 

“Not quite yet, you’re...the first few walks are making sure you compliment one another, you see. And the first gifts…” she grinned, impish. “Are meant to make the other curious about seeing more. And then...” 

“Leave ‘em wanting more!” Kili gave her a nudge in the ribs, which caused Bella to jerk and nearly tip over, causing her to scrape her hand on the log they were sitting on. If she had not been almost done with her tea, it would have been a disaster. In the end, she only got a bit of tea on her skirt. She looked at her hand, and it was just a small scrape, no splinters. Kili drooped like a scolded puppy. “Um, sorry. I was just….”

“Excited,” Bella said kindly. “And you like making jokes.” 

He stared at her face for a moment, as if reading her expression. “It’s not me, is it,” he said, his voice surprisingly mature and even. “I’m not the one you favor.” 

“Kili,” Bella said, stricken. “I…” 

“No,” he said, touching her elbow gently. “It’s all right, Miss Baggins. It’s all right. It hit me all of a sudden. You’re a lady, you are, a proper lady, and me….I’m…”

“A prince.” 

“Yes, but…the more you spoke, as nice as it sounded, I...I’m too rough for you, move too fast. Maybe in twenty years or so…but I guess you don’t wait that long to court.” 

“Kili, I’ll be past middle age into old age by then.”

His eyes went round with surprise and sorrow. “You’re serious?” 

“Very serious. I’m fifty. I came of age at 33.” 

“Oh, see to us, that’s a _child_. Why, I was considered almost too young to come on this journey! Would you mind me asking how long hobbits live?”

“A bit over a hundred years. It’s rare to go over 110, but some manage it. My grandfather, in fact, was the third-oldest hobbit in our history. He lived to be 130 years old.” 

“Oh, well. Dwarrow live about twice that. More.” 

“I know.” Bella sighed and there was a bit of a hitch in it. 

Kili, without thinking, put a hand on hers. “Miss Baggins, what…” 

“I just realized that my age might prevent me from…prevent them, prevent _him_ , from…We’re encouraged to play, you see, before we come of age, but Kili, I’m at the point in my life when I…..” 

Kili turned to look at her in the eye, his face and voice firm and kind. “I know, I know, I was getting that feeling when you were talking and, so no now, don’t you start frettin’. Both uncle and Dwalin are of a good age to marry and settle down, not a young idiot like me.” 

“You’re not a…” Bella protested tearfully.

“Oh yes I am, I am a right young idiot. This is a _fact._ The more I think about that poem, the more I want to dig myself a hole in the ground and just hibernate for a bit, until everyone forgets about it. 

“Kili,” Bella giggled, and dried her eyes on the edge of her skirt. 

“There now, that’s better, yeah. No tears. Look, if you love one of those two, and he loves you, he’d be a bigger idiot than me to turn down years at your side, no matter how brief. You’re the bravest, pluckiest, sassiest miss to ever walk out of her cushy little hole in the ground and set out in the wide world without her handkerchief.” 

“Well, I did fuss about that,” she demurred. 

“Yeah, but we all know how hard you’ve tried to keep up, to learn what to do. Why do you think the three of us were sighing over you last night? You’re a right gem, Miss Baggins. A bright and shiny one, meant to be treasured.” 

“That is so sweet of you to say, Kili, and means a great deal to me.” She pressed his hand briefly and beamed at him. 

“Whew!” he sighed. “About time I did something right in this mess.” He stood, went to his knee before her, and kissed her hand. Bella blushed furiously. 

“Miss Baggins, it is my honor _not_ to court you with the intention of marriage, but to be your….no, wait, I’ll remember...your stalwart friend. You may call on me and mine for aid at any time. You knew that already, but I figured I’d make it formal.” 

“It is my honor to accept your friendship, Your Royal Highness, and offer my own,” Bella said softly. 

“Gladly accepted!” Kili crowed, bouncing to his feet. “Might I take your mug, Miss Baggins? And send Oin over with some salve to clean out your scrape?” 

“Gracious, Kili,” she handed him her mug. “I’ve never heard you speak with such formality in my life.” 

“Yeah, it actually hurts a bit, so can I leave off?” 

Bella tried not to laugh and ended up snorting. “Of course you can.” He walked off, whistling cheerfully. Watching him go, she took a deep breath and sighed. Out of the very corner of her right eye, a flash of silver and blue stood between the green of the trees. She turned her head when she heard a familiar clank come up behind her left side. 

“Dwalin,” she said warmly. 

“Bella,” he said in what others might call a growl, but Bella heard the warmth in it. “Let me see that hand,” he said gruffly. 

“It’s barely a scratch.” She replied, holding it up for his inspection as he carefully dropped down beside her, and took her hand in both of his, surprisingly gentle. 

“Which, in your folk, can become infected.” 

“Dwarrow don’t get sick?” 

“Not hardly. But can get infections and such. Noticed your skin doesn’t heal as quick as ours, so...more chance of infection.” He began digging around in his pockets. 

“I didn’t realize you were watching that closely,” Bella ventured softly. 

“You’re traveling with us. Under our care.” The redness of his ears (what was left of them) and his pate told a more personal story, but Bella elected not to speak of it.

“Still, I thank you.” 

Dwalin made a non-commital noise. He leaned back slightly, turning away from Bella, and hollered, “Oi, Thorin! Do you still have my tin of ointment? I've got the clean rags, but not the medicine. ” 

Thorin came from the woods as if he’d been on a very important walk (and not just loitering against a tree). “Who is injured?” he called. “Miss Baggins?” He frowned down at them. “What happened?” 

“It’s just a scrape, hardly worth all this fuss…”

Thorin seemed to be staring at Bella’s hand in Dwalin’s, an odd look on his face. He shook himself and said in a gentle tone. “Please, allow us to care for you.” 

Bella inhaled sharply, her eyes darting between them, shivering as if she were cold, and Thorin was by her side on the log in a flash, a careful hand on her back. 

“She’s flinching, you are holding on too tight,” he growled at his captain. 

“He’s really, not, I…” 

“Water skin,” Dwalin said over her, looking an apology to Bella, and spread her hand under the the stream, keeping her from curling up against the sting of the water as Thorin gently washed the bark and grime away. From somewhere, Dwalin found a clean bit of rag to blot the wound dry, and held another in waiting as Thorin took her hand to apply the ointment with the lightest of touches. Thorin supported Bella’s arm as Dwalin wrapped the bandage with slow, deliberate care. (Gentle, they were being so gentle.) When Dwalin was done, he folded Bella’s fingers closed to keep the rag in place, and patted her fingers so softly that he knuckle dusters made not a clank. 

“I should get Ori to lend us one of his gloves, keep this in place.” 

“That’s very kind of you,” Bella whispered, her gaze fixed on her hand, still supported by Dwalin’s, and most of the rest of her,Thorin. She could hear, dimly, the rest of the company moving out of the clearing, preparing for the days’ travel. 

“Bella,” Thorin murmured, giving her elbow a comforting squeeze. “Have we frightened you? Say the word and we will...” 

“No,” she said, her gaze darting between them and then back to her hand. “You were, you are, both very gentle.” 

“That wasn’t the question, lass.” Dwalin pointed out, a thread of humor in his soft tone. “You should have heard the _masterful_ conversation she had with your nephew," he added to Thorin. 

“He did,” slipped out of Bella’s mouth before she had a chance to catch it. 

“Yes, well, I….” 

“It’s all right,” Bella said softly, leaning into Thorin slightly. (Boldly.) “I knew Dwalin was listening, too. But,” and she looked at both of them sternly. “Eavesdropping is not something I’d normally endorse.” 

“Understood,” Dwalin said immediately. 

“Understood, but Bella, it’s a small camp.” 

“I know.” 

“But to Dwalin’s point...that was kindly done of you,” Thorin said stiffly. Bella turned to give him a curious look. 

“He’s wonderin’ whether you’ll be having the same sort of conversation with us. Lettin’ us down easy, by lettin’ us think walkin’ away is our idea.” 

“No.” 

Silence stretched between them, and Bella could feel every point the two of them were touching her. The rich velvet warmth of Thorin supporting her, Dwalin’s raw, hot strength holding her so very gently. 

“‘No,’ what, Miss Baggins? I do not understand.” 

“Did you ever notice,” Bella said to Dwalin. “That he doesn’t use contractions when he’s nervous?” Dwalin barked out a laugh and stroked her knuckles with one finger, light and playful. 

“Aye, lass, I'd spotted that.” 

She could feel Thorin stiffen at her back and curled her fingers around one of Dwalin’s while she turned to face Thorin. "And his accent gets thicker when he is?"She murmured to Thorin, inviting him to smile. Bella took a deep breath.

“No, I’m not going to be letting either of you down easy, my dear gentledwarrow,” she said, flashing Dwalin a small smile when he snorted, but then turning again to look into Thorin’s face, to gauge his expression. “Because, I recall quite clearly saying that I would rather have you as friends if you did not come to an accord before approaching me in earnest, if you are in earnest.”

“In most sincere earnest,” Thorin said, his voice, his expression, soft with longing. 

“Aye, lass, it would be for keeps, it would.” 

She paused and peered at them. “I will not come between you.” The silence stretched again, and Bella looked at both of them, blinking, then looked at Dwalin, whose eyes were beginning to twinkle. In a moment she blinked rapidly again, her eyebrows shooting up, and the breath coming quick in her throat. Thorin stroked her back carefully as she slumped against him, and she hung on to Dwalin’s finger as if it were a lifeline. 

“Do you,” Dwalin asked, and the kind, careful tone he used with her made her want to both laugh and cry. “Bella, if you have a strong preference, if your heart is for only one of us, well... 

“The other will step aside, and remain your friend forever,” Thorin finished. “But…” 

“Our females are so rare, Bella. There are often marriages of more than two hearts. Usually three, but sometimes more.” Dwalin looked at her steadily, humbly, and it quite took her breath away. 

Blindly, she reached out with her free hand, and when Thorin took it, he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. She turned to face him, and hiccuped softly at the tenderness in his face. 

“Truly?” she asked her voice shaking. “Both of you?” 

“Would it help if we walked with you, as you described to Kili? Might not be the best courting walks, as we travel and keep an eye out for danger. Probably better to speak with you in the mornings and evenings, like this. At rest.” 

Bella giggled breathlessly, slightly hysterical, as she looked between them. 

“We are pressing her too fast on this,” Thorin said, sharp, but clearly with himself and Dwalin, not Bella. He shifted to move the hand that had been so warm and comforting on her back, and held her hand in both of his. “I apologize,” he said, and with a last pat, stopped touching her. Dwalin withdrew his hand as well, and made to stand.

“I’ll get that glove,” he said. “And sorry, Bella. Moment got away with us.” 

“Stop, both of you. If we have the time, can you please just both sit down?” Bella said, hiccuped again. Thorin silently offered his waterskin. She took a long draught, handed it back, took a deep breath and shifted so she could see both of them at the same time. 

“Now, first things first. Kili’s decision this morning was his own? Uninfluenced?” 

“Yes!” Thorin protested, hurt.

“Bella!” Dwalin growled. 

“I thought as much, but it just had to be said. Now,” and she took another deep breath to keep her voice from shaking. 

“Miss Baggins,” Thorin began.

“Bella, please, Thorin, and if I could have my say before you protest I should think about it?” Dwalin snorted with laughter and Thorin rolled his eyes at him.

“If you’re both settled down?” Bella snapped. They nodded. “All right then, please come back over here like we were, because now I’m very nervous and could use the support,” she quavered. In a flash, they were surrounding her, Thorin on her right, Dwalin her left, both cuddled around her in concern, holding her between them as if she were a soap bubble that might break. 

“Both of you?” She whispered. 

“If you wish it. Please do not for our sake.” 

“If I choose one, would I not be depriving the other of a lover?” 

“We haven’t-”

“We are not-”

“Always been something there, can’t deny it,” Dwalin said, and when Bella looked up at him, he was blushing, and she saw him dart a shy look toward Thorin. She felt Thorin reach for Dwalin, slide his hand up his arm, clasp it. “Talked about it, maybe…” 

“Fifty years ago…” 

“Tha’s right, about fifty, that we would need a third, if we found one, else…” 

Thorin cleared his throat delicately. “Not the best tempers, either of us.” 

Bella tried to stop a giggle and snorted, and got gentle half-hugs from both of them. It was lovely.

“Point is,” Dwalin continued. “We both know a triad would be the best, if we were together.” 

“You love each other, and didn’t…” She could feel both of them shrug. 

“He is my dearest friend,” Thorin said quietly. 

“Aye. And he’s lost too many. So’ve I.” 

“Oh,” Bella whispered, her heart breaking a little for both of them. 

“Now, none o’that,” Dwalin crooned, releasing Thorin’s hand to stroke her hair, a tenderness in his voice that had Bella blinking furiously. 

“None of that, either, you idiot, too soft and…” 

“You’ll be telling me how to talk, now?” 

“I’m the one who has the sister, remember, if you’re….” 

Bella stop sniffing and started laughing. “Right, so that’s _that_ point made.” They subsided with twin grumps, and Bella grinned and squeezed their hands. 

“I did have a preference before, as I said…but, I will be as honest with you as you were with me, my dears. One was becoming a dear, true friend, and my affection for him was more than friendship and growing.” She could see, out of the corner of her eye, Dwalin beginning to puff up a bit. “And the other, I put out of my mind because someone like me would have _no_ chance. A plain little spinster…” She shushed them when they began to protest. 

“I said one last night, truly, because, well, I didn’t exactly expect to have _any_ of you, you’re all so close. I was letting _myself_ down easily. I said one last night because,” she stopped and swallowed hard and was swept by such a wave a fondness for them both as they moved closer to support her. 

“You favor both of us, then?” Thorin said, hope kindling in his eyes. 

“I’ll be blunt, I know Dwalin better. I have wanted to know you better, I mean, we have become better friends since….but I must confess I’ve had the most embarrassing crush on you, all this time, but I thought that was all it could ever be. I would like to see…” A thought caught her and she drew in a dreadful gasp. “If we didn’t suit, that would mean….”

“Bella, what does your heart tell you?” Thorin asked gently. 

“That I have never seen you as tender as these few moments, less one or two times I saw you speak a word to your nephews, to Balin or Dwalin. Never seen you more open.” 

“My closest kin and dearest friends. And then you, who I would have be dear as well, if you’ll allow it.” 

“You _both_ want me? Sorry, still having trouble with that.” 

“You weren’t the only one nursing a crush. Dwalin was just the only one doing anything about it. Well, and Kili.” 

Bella turned around to give Dwalin an incredulous look. “Better not to keep someone on a pedestal. If you like ‘em, get to know ‘em,” he shrugged. He nodded toward Thorin. “That one is shy.” 

Bella turned back to Thorin, who ducked his head down, a small smile on his lips.

“Wait, why is no one calling us to get started?” 

“Asked for an hour or so before I sat down. They’re foraging. Doing a bit of hunting,” Dwalin said, and tapped her hand with his thumb. “We need to give you a bit more time to mull it over, lass. Think we’ve put our suit forward as best we can. When you're ready...” 

“Wait, I need to be clear, Thorin, you care for me already, as Dwalin said?” 

“Yes, very much,” he said, his voice hoarse. “And, again, my apologies for my cruel behavior before, I am…” 

“Used to pushing away what his heart wants,” Dwalin finished for him. 

“Have you always finished your sentences like this?” 

“Yes.” 

“And no.” 

Bella threw back her head and laughed, and when she opened her eyes, both dwarrow were watching her with admiration, affection, and no small bit of longing. She squeezed Thorin’s hand. 

“What are you two thinking, right now?” she asked softly, and looked to Thorin.

“How soft your mouth is. That was such a lovely kiss, last night.” 

“It was,” Bella agreed, and turned to Dwalin. “And your thoughts, my dear?” 

“Still trying to figure out what your laugh is like. Not bells. “And...I wish I’d kissed you back.” 

“Mmm,” Bella mused. “Before, when you both tended my hand. I have never felt so completely cared for, not since I small. And there was no strain, or jealousy when one or the other took their turn, oh you _fussed_ loud enough, but your hands were so gentle, but you worked in concert beautifully. It felt peaceful, and humbling and very…” She took a deep breath. “I couldn’t help but...was that...were you trying to show me what a triad might feel like?” 

“Not just you,” Thorin replied. “It was a test for us, too.” 

“What could you not help, Bella?” Dwalin rumbled, stroking over the back of her hand with his thumb.

“What was the test for you?” Bella asked, though it was hard to speak, caught in the same feeling building around the three of them, the same feeling that swirled around them as they tended to her. 

“That if there was an opportunity where we could be of aid to you, if we could come to you without jealousy, tend to you without fault. After that…” 

“We agreed that if we got through that, we’d offer our suit together.” 

“And that went well?” She asked, her voice curling up into a squeak. 

“Mmm,” Dwalin said, affirming, stroking her hand.

“What could you not help, Bella?” Thorin asked gently. He touched her hair with equal gentleness, strong, comforting. 

“I could not help but want,” she confessed, blushing madly. 

“Want?” Thoin purred, pleased, his eyes sparkling. “Want…

“What, our arms around you, like this?” Dwalin finished, and Bella's head swung toward him.

“That is going to make me dizzy soon.”

“Sure we could find better ways to make you dizzy.” 

“Oh?” 

Thorin leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against against her cheek.. “I had a lovely kiss last night, and I assure you, I was most lightheaded.” 

“Do y’know, I was gobsmacked enough m’mouth didn’t move? She was gone before I got it working to kiss her back!” 

Thorin laughed, bright and startling and young. “You _idiot_.” 

“You get one of your heart’s desires sauntering toward you and give you a kiss after she’s caught you saying…” 

“I was there. And I managed to return her kiss.” 

“Yeah and you gloated about it, too.”

“I did not.” 

“Known you long enough to know when….yes, my lady?” 

“Would you like to stop talking long enough to move your mouth another way?” 

Dwalin gulped. “Truly?” 

She smiled warmly and put her scraped hand on his chest, before turning on the log and scooting back into Thorin’s arms, her back to his chest. She wrapped Thorin’s arm around her waist, and reached out for Dwalin, who came to them, a questioning light in his eyes. 

“Bella?” 

“Shhh,” she whispered, and tilted her chin up.

Dwalin’s mouth closed over hers so gently, that well of tear-threatening tenderness caught her throat again, causing her to gasp. He made a soft sound when her mouth opened under his, and swept inside carefully, one arm coming around to hold her as close as he could, the other she could feel reaching for Thorin. She smiled to herself, joy beginning to bubble through her veins. Another small gasp from her and he pressed further, still gentle, but so delicious, this strong dwarf being so tender, kissing her sweetly until she was clutching at his furs, trembling. 

When the kiss ended, she looked up hazily into smiling eyes and tipped her head toward Thorin. He gave her a tiny wink, gave Thorin the nod to move back, picked her up, and had her cuddled against his own chest in the next moment, as they, together, reached out. 

Thorin stared at both of them in wonder for a moment, then, at an impatient motion that made Dwalin’s knuckle dusters jangle, leaned forward. He ghosted his thumb across her bottom lip and whispered, “Your mouth is even softer than I remember.” 

“‘Tis lovely,” Dwalin agreed hoarsely. “Go on, the lady’s waiting.” 

“Rude of me,” Thorin murmured, his breath hitching, betraying his longing, and lowered his mouth to hers. Bella was gasping, shivering with sudden, strong want before he’d even swept inside, before he’d done much more than a few chaste, but deepening kisses. Dwalin was purring with approval behind her, the rumbles of his deep voice warm in her ears, his strong arms holding them both. 

Bella fisted both hands in his hair and, greatly daring, offered to deepen this kiss and Thorin groaned, heart deep, pressing closer, and she felt Dwalin’s hands stroking her shoulders, letting Thorin clasp her waist and pull her closer. One more kiss and she broke away to turn between them, to touch Thorin’s cheek and then Dwalin’s...to join their hands and put her arms around them as best she could, beaming and trembling, so happy she was about to simply burst from it. 

“Now, my darlings, now,” she urged, then saw the moment they cast aside the distance they’d kept between them for fifty years, nearly felt it, as Thorin pressed his forehead to Dwalin’s, taking deep, gulping breaths. 

“Just one,” Thorin rasped. “To bind the beginning of courtship. For Bella.” 

Bella snorted, trying not to laugh, and the both of them laughed, too, reaching out to reel her in. 

“If I kiss his ugly mug more than once, y’see, _mizimuh..._ ” 

“My jewel,” whispered Thorin, giving her a small squeeze. _“Mizimâ_ , our jewel.”

“Yes, yes, It’ll either be to shut him up or start something between the three of us that could last a ‘couple of hours.” 

“Oh my,” Bella said, and shivered again. 

“Oh, that’s gonna haunt me, that shiver.” Dwalin mourned. “All day.” 

“Our own fault…” 

“Stop being scared of this and kiss each other,” Bella said, proud of the strength of her voice. 

“Pert,” Dwalin said with some pride.

“Mmmmm” Thorin agreed, deep and carnal. 

_”Hush,”_ she whispered, all alight. “The lady’s waiting.” 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roses Are Red  
> Violets Are Blue,  
> When All's Done And Said,  
> I Pick BOTH OF YOU!!
> 
> :D
> 
> (What, I like older men.)


End file.
